My love part 2
by QueenAisha
Summary: Sequel to My Love. About Himeno's new life and new family. And Hayate realizes him mistake. Do not read until you've read My Love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

A/N: This is a sequel to My Love.

---------------------------------------

Mannen was panicking. Himeno trusted him to watch Nozomi and he lost her.

"Birdie!" a soft, female voice called out and shin ran towards it. He found Nozomi behind a bush, playing with a Typi.

"You shouldn't have run away like that!" he scolded and picked her up. Nozomi looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're a spoiled brat, know that?"

"Nozomi give you the slip again?" Hajime asked as he and Shin walked up behind him. Nozomi had a bad habit of waiting until her care taker was sleeping and sneaking off.

"Mind your own business." Mannen ordered and tried to calm Nozomi down as she reached for Shins green eyes.

"Shin! Shin!" she called out for him and kept stretching out. Shin walked closer and gently ruffled Nozomi's white hair. She smiled and grabbed his finger with amazing strength like her mother.

"I'm back." Himeno said walking into the backyard. "How is everything?"

"Fine." Mannen said giving Nozomi to Himeno.

"Mama back!" the child announced, looking into her mothers pink eyes with her lavender ones.

"Yeah," Himeno told her daughter. "Mama's back."

Himeno took Nozomi inside, set her in her highchair, paid Mannen for babysitting and let the boys leave.

"Did you have fun today with Mannen?" she asked.

"Where Shin?" Nozomi asked, suddenly missing one of her favorite people in the world.

"Shin had to go." Himeno told her toddler who suddenly started to pout. "But Daddy will be home soon."

Nozomi suddenly cheered up again and clapped her hands. "Dad-dee!" she cheered. "Dad-dee! Dad-dee!"

Himeno laughed. Her daughter was so cheerful, so much like her. "Want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Ouce-cream." Nozomi answered and waited for her mother to bring it to her, surprisingly, the two of them liked the same ice cream.

"There ya go." Himeno said and set the ice cream on the tray of the highchair and started to eat her ice cream.

Nozomi stayed quiet, making a mess with her ice cream until she heard the front door open "Dad-dee!" she squealed.

"That's right." Himeno said, and smiled when Sasame walked into the kitchen. "Welcome home." She told him as he walked over and kissed her.

"I missed you." He told her

"Ewww!" Nozomi said. "Kisses yucky!" he parents laughed at her.

"She had a fit when she heard you coming."

"Dad-dee!" Nozomi said again, reaching for her father.

Sasame smiled and picked up his daughter. She had his hair and eyes, but had her mother's features. "Did you miss me?" he asked but his eyes when wide when she stuck her ice cream covered hand in his mouth.

"Dad-dee ouce-cream." She said smiling and Himeno laughed.

"Nozomi, haven't you ever heard of strawberry ice cream?" Sasame asked, his face green.

"Yucky." She said and stuck her tongue out.

Himeno watched them and smiled. Her life was perfect, the perfect husband, the perfect, healthy child, what more could she ask for?

---------------------

Later:

Sasame and Himeno watched Nozomi sleeping.

"She's an angel." Himeno said and Sasame wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"She is." Sasame said and pulled his wife closer. "Let's let her sleep." He said and led her out the room, leaving the hall light on for the baby.

A/N: This is the sequel to my love, but it will have more than one chapter. R&R please


	2. breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

----------------------

Nozomi woke up before her parents did and stayed quiet…for a while. When she was tired of the silence she pulled herself up and called out loudly for her mother. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Himeno walked into the room slowly. "Hey honey." She said to Nozomi who beamed up at her and bounced up at down in her crib. "Wanna get out now?" Himeno asked.

"Up mommy! I want up!" Nozomi told her mother and reached for her. "Want up!"

Himeno picked up Nozomi and changed her before carrying her into the kitchen so she could make breakfast. Himeno hummed to a song on the radio as Nozomi tapped on the tray on her highchair.

----------------------

Sasame woke up later heard noise coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw Nozomi's highchair closer to where Himeno was standing, but not to close to the stove, he hands were covered in flour and she clapped them softly, making little flour clouds.

He tried to sneak in and surprise his wife but his daughter spotted him and declared "Dad-Dee here!" Himeno looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning." Sasame said to Nozomi and kissed her cheek; she giggled loudly and spread flour onto his face.

Himeno laughed. "You two are making a mess." She stood on her toed and kissed Sasame softly. "You're mopping the kitchen after breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dad-Dee," Nozomi interrupted. "Hug me!" she said getting jealous of her mother getting her fathers attention. "Hug me!"

Sasame picked up Nozomi and let Himeno finish cooking, he offered to take over and let her relax but she made him sit down and relax instead. Himeno made pancakes and cut Nozomi's up into little pieces.

Sasame pulled the highchair back into place and set Nozomi in it.

"Are you taking Nozomi to work with you, or do you want me to take her?" Sasame asked as he sat down. Himeno owned a day care center now, so it was rare that she was away from her mother for long.

"I'll take her with me." Himeno said. "She's getting along with the other kids and I can take her to out for ice cream later." She made sure that Nozomi was a social butterfly, she had many friends at the day care center.

"Hear that Nozomi?" Sasame asked and looks over at her. "Today you're going…" he stopped when he saw that her food had disappeared and she was licking maple syrup from her plump fingers. He looked over to Himeno and said, "She's eating a lot for a little…." Then he saw that Himeno's food was gone as well and she was looking at him.

"What?" she asked as she saw him look back and forth between her and the baby. Even Nozomi tilted her head. "What?" she asked again, he just shook his head and Nozomi burped softly.

A/N: R&R please


	3. What Sasame wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

Himeno opened up the daycare center and as if on cue, the parents arrived with their babies, screaming, pulling hair and kicking, as soon as they got to Himenos arms, they calmed down and started to giggle.

"I don't know how you do it." One of the mothers said.

"You're a miracle worker." Another said as she handed Himeno her three year old son, she held the boy and he cuddled up against her, not even reaching to yank at her earrings like he had with his mothers.

"Morning!" Yayoi said bringing in her twin daughters, Kita and Michi who instantly ran over to the toy chests. "How are you Himeno?"

Himeno hugged her friend "Better than ok." She answered. "And you?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Yayoi giggled, she was still the same head case. Himeno smiled and asked how her marriage to Goh was doing. Yayoi was more than happy to answer any question and asked Himeno a few of her own. "I've gotta get going, take care of your goddaughters." She said, referring to the red haired twins and got into her car.

Himeno watched the kids, fed them, making sure they didn't eat the toys, didn't fight and didn't throw things. She put the babies and toddlers down for naps and too everyone four and older out to play in the playground. They behaved pretty well; her biggest problem was keeping the boys from eating bugs and the girls from walking on the see-saw. "Time to go in now children." She went back inside with them and smiled as her assistant arrived.

"Good morning Himeno." She said and hung up her coat.

"Hello Mawata." She said smiling at her step-sister. "How are you today?"

"Great," she answered. "And how are you and my niece?"

"I'm great, Nozomi is still napping."

Mawata helped Himeno the rest of the day and when the time came she drove some of the children home, the rest of the parents picked up their children and Himeno took Nozomi to the radio station where Sasame worked.

Everyone there just had to speak to them or pinch Nozomi's cheeks, she started to get cranky and irritated and clung to her mother, pouting. "No!" she said to the next two people who approached her and her mother, she turned her head and dodged their hands. "No!"

Sasame was the next to approach them and Nozomi perked up immediately. "Dad-Dee!" she cheered. And he picked her up, kissing her forehead. She giggled contently and relaxed in her arms.

Sasame kissed Himeno tenderly. "I missed you." he said and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." She said smiling. They talked about each others day and they went home.

Sasame held Himeno and Nozomi as they both rested in his arms. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He rested a hand over Himenos still flat abdomen, and though no one else could tell yet, he could hear the soft beat of a heart. Nozomi was going to be a big sister.

A small part of him was praying for a son. But the rest of him knew he didn't care, as long as the child was his and Himeno and healthy, he was happy. He was going to spoil this baby as much as he spoiled Himeno and Nozomi. He wondered if he spoiled them too much. _No,_ he though. _I can never spoil them enough. They deserve more than the best._

To him, not even the best was good enough for them, they had to have better. He wanted Nozomi to have happiness, a good education and in the very, very distant future, a good marriage, one as happy as the one he was in with her mother. Not anytime soon though. And Himeno, the love of his life, his wife, the mother of his child, he wanted her to have the world; he wanted her to have everything her heart desired. He wanted her to have what she wanted, when she wanted it. One day, he'd take her around the world, just the two of them or die trying.

Himeno yawned and curled closer to him. Nozomi stretched and was now sprawled out on both their laps. Sasame slowly closed his eyes and joined them in the land of dreams.

A/N: R&R please


End file.
